


The Party Problem

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Chases, Christmas Party, F/M, Running, of course, the Doctor causes trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: In hopes a relaxing night out, the Doctor attempts to take Rose to a Christmas party during the 4th Great and Bountiful Human Empire.  Needless to say, plans go awry.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560049
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	The Party Problem

“So, where are we going today?” Rose skipped into the console room to find the Doctor already fiddling with the coordinates.

From the other side of the console he looked up, face breaking into a wide smile at the sight of her. “Hello!” he said in that delighted way he had, as if they’d been apart for months instead of minutes. It never failed to make her heart leap, to know her mere presence brought him so much happiness. “We… are going to a Christmas party,” he said smugly, throwing the lever and sending them into flight. “And not just _a_ Christmas party, oh no- nothing so mundane for you. No, _we_ are going to the 20th annual official Christmas Gala, held by the Supreme Emperor of the 4th Great and Bountiful Human Empire!”

Rose’s shoulders slumped, and she stuck her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. “That sounds nice,” she said wistfully, moving towards him and crossing her arms. “Sounds beautiful, really.”

“Then what’s wrong?” His eyebrows drew together, and she had to hide a smile at his perplexed expression.

“Well, it’s just… you’ve promised me the 4th Great and Bountiful Human Empire over… and over… and have basically doomed us that wherever we land, there’ll be trouble.”

Eyes widening his jaw dropped, and for several seconds he spluttered indignantly. “You- I- That’s not- How could you- It’s just- Rose!”

She burst into laughter, having to hold herself around the middle to keep upright. “Oh, your _face_ ,” Rose gasped, howling. “Oh, that’s priceless, that is!”

“Rose! Stop laughing,” he whined, circling the console to get to her, crossing his arms and sulking. “It’s not nice. I have not _doomed_ us.”

“But you have though! Every _time_ , Doctor, we find trouble. Remember Satellite Five?”

He looked particularly put out, and she almost felt bad. “That wasn’t my fault,” he muttered, “sometimes the TARDIS takes us where we _need_ to go rather than where we _want_ to go.”

“I know,” she said soothingly, swallowing back the remaining giggles. “But you have to admit, she seems particularly against taking us there.”

“Well, this time we _are_ going, because I have an invitation.”

“The psychic paper does _not_ count as an invitation.”

“It’s not the psychic paper! It is a _real_ invitation, Dame Rose, one I received many years ago in my travels and never cashed in. Would you care to join me?”

Rose hummed, adopting a quizzical expression and studying him. The longer she waited the more earnest he appeared, his _Time Lords are superior_ posture fading to _please let me take you somewhere nice_ , and she caved – not that she would ever say no. _I’ll go anywhere with you, daft alien. For as long as you’ll have me. Don’t you know that by now?_ Then again, it was somewhat sweet and innocent of him to feel the need to ask, to not just make assumptions about what she wanted. “I would be absolutely _delighted_ , Sir Doctor,” she affected a posh accent, giggling once again when he rolled his eyes. “And what, precisely, is the dress code?”

He blinked. “Uh… fancy?”

“Right, but… oh, never mind, I’m sure the TARDIS’ll make sure I choose something appropriate,” Rose shook her head, grinning wryly. “I’ll go get ready.”

With a parting bright smile she turned, strolling towards the wardrobe room.

“You have ten minutes!” he called after her.

She started running.

* * *

Twenty-seven minutes later she returned to the console room, dressed to the absolute nines. “I _love_ this dress,” she announced, strutting in. “I feel like a princess or something.” She did a little twirl, pleased when the skirts flared out around her. “What d’you think?”

And then she stopped dead, jaw dropping slightly as she caught sight of him.

“Blimey, you cleaned up.”

It shouldn’t have been that surprising; he’d worn a suit nearly every second since he’d regenerated, and going from that to a tux wasn’t much different, but… _Whoa._

“Looks all right?” he asked nervously, turning from the mirror he had propped against the rotor, his own eyes going wide at seeing her. “ _Wow_.”

“You look… fine,” Rose swallowed, scanning him carefully. The tux seemed to be even more snug than his usual suit, and he was far more than just _fine_. “It’s- it’s good.” His undone bowtie caught her eye, and she didn’t waste the opportunity. “Here, let me.” Taking her time she tied it for him, before smoothing her hands along his shoulders and down the front of the jacket. “Perfect.” If her voice was a little breathier than normal he didn’t seem to notice, just stared down at her with those expressive brown eyes. As much as he tried to hide his feelings, burying them deep beneath boundless energy and childlike enthusiasm, the truth was clear as day in his eyes, finishing sentences when his mouth was incapable of doing so.

“Thanks,” he murmured, taking a step back. “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you.” Rose blushed, dipping her head and holding out her skirts, twirling again. “I hope there’s dancing.” _I hope_ you _dance with me._

“I’m sure there will be.”

An awkward silence ensued, broken only the abrupt landing.

“Oh!” Rose yelped, bursting into laughter as she swayed. “I guess we’re here.”

“Looks like it.” The Doctor jogged over to the monitor, peering at it intently for a moment. “Yep, this is it.”

They made their way to the door, which swung open for them of the ship’s accord; immediately, the sounds of a party floated inside to them, reassuring Rose.

“Milady?” he offered her his elbow, and with a tongue-touched grin, she took it.

“Why thank you, kind sir.”

And they entered the party.

* * *

It took two hours.

“Doctor, where the _hell_ are you?” Rose hissed, running for her life down a portrait gallery, guards chasing her – she had a momentary advantage, being able to dart and weave through secret doors they didn’t know she was aware of. Carrying her heels and running in stockinged feet helped, though the guards were slowly gaining. “Shit. I _knew_ this would happen, didn’t I say so?”

She careened around a corner while glancing over her shoulder, only to be forcefully jerked sideways. Fighting back a scream, she blinked frantically to get her vision to adjust to the dark closet she was suddenly in.

“You okay?”

Rose sagged at the familiar voice, relaxing back against the door as she realized the body framing her was none other than the Doctor’s. “Yes. Where have you _been_?”

“Me? You’re the one who- who keeps wandering off!”

“Shh!”

They fell silent as the guards ran past their hiding spot, waiting an eternity until the Doctor shifted her out of the way, cracking open the door and listening intently. “Coast is clear,” he whispered, “and I’ve got a way out. Trust me?”

“You’re an idiot,” she hissed back, letting that linger for a moment before adding, “if you think the answer to that is anything other than ‘yes’. Now get us out of here!”

“That was mean,” he grumbled petulantly, opening the door fully and creeping towards the left. “Come on.”

“That’s them!” The shout came from the other direction, and they both looked to see a second contingent of guards pointing in their direction.

“Oh… come on! Run!”

Shaking her head in exasperation, Rose bundled her skirts in the same hand as her shoes, took the Doctor’s hand, and did as he said.

_Amazing how much more fun this is with his hand in mine._

* * *

They made it into the TARDIS with seconds to spare, and Rose could _feel_ the guards grasping for her dress as they tumbled through the doors. The moment they slammed shut Rose collapsed onto the ramp, panting as she dropped her shoes and hem while the Doctor made his way to the console and sent them into flight.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered from where he hunched over the controls, and the image was so similar to just before he regenerated that Rose had a visceral reaction, jumping up and hurrying over to him.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” she soothed, internally panicked by how downtrodden he appeared. “I know you didn’t mean for that to happen- though I’m not quite clear on what _did_ happen. One second I’m laughing at the Crown Prince’s joke, the next guards were chasing me.”

The Doctor finally lifted his head, an ancient, dark look in his eye that did more to remind her of who he really was, _what_ he was, than the time machine she lived on. “I accidentally uncovered a coup in progress,” he admitted. “The General was planning on murdering the Emperor and seizing the throne. He wasn’t pleased when I blurted my realization out in front of the Emperor.”

Rose couldn’t help but snort. “Sounds like you.” She hadn’t been able to help wondering, while darting through the Imperial Palace, if he’d started trouble because the Crown Prince had been monopolizing her time.

“I just wanted to take you somewhere nice,” he lamented, turning to lean back against the console and raking his eyes over her. “Let you get dressed up and let your hair down. We’ve been running nonstop for weeks now.”

She shrugged her shoulders, stepping closer and patting his bicep. “I don’t care. I love it. _All_ of it. Running from trouble, or _to_ trouble, or just… having breakfast in the galley. I appreciate the effort, but… any time with you is time well spent.”

His eyes met hers, and she fought to not blink, trying to keep herself still. She was tired, and sore, and in desperate need of a shower, but she let him see the truth of her words, how she really felt, things speakable and unspeakable alike.

After a minute his mouth tightened and he nodded.

“Movie night, then?”

“After a shower,” she agreed, giving an over-exaggerated sniff before grinning. “Twenty minutes?”

He nodded again, and she turned towards the corridor that led to her room.

“By the way…” she stopped in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder to find he hadn’t moved, “we can have a fancy dress party just the two of us without leaving the ship, you know. Next time you want to see me kitted out like this. Just so you know.”

And she disappeared down the hall, humming to herself as she went.


End file.
